


After Hours

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: After a mission, Stein and Rip spend more time together.





	After Hours

The crew had just gotten back on the Waverider after a rough fight.

“For the millionth time, Grey, I’m fine,” Jax told Stein.

Stein kept holding onto his shoulder and looking at the bruise on his neck. “You were almost hurt out there,” he said.

“Emphasis on the almost,” Jax said. “Now are you going to stop worrying about me and let me get some sleep?” 

Stein reluctantly nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry for fussing over you.” 

“It’s sweet in an annoying way,” Jax said with a half-smile before walking away. 

Stein noticed Rip watching. He hesitated and then asked, “You keep the good, non-replicator booze in your quarters, right?”

Rip nodded and started leading him.

 

Rip sat down on his couch and took a bottle of whiskey out of his desk. He poured two glasses. “It’s a tough job we have,” he said. “Always being in danger. Always seeing our friends in danger.” 

Stein nodded and accepted a glass. “Thank you.” He took a long drink. 

Rip took a drink from his own glass. It was nice sitting in a comfortable silence after a long day. He usually just drank alone. 

“It’s strange. Sometimes this part feels worse than the actual mortal peril,” Stein said.

“This part?” Rip asked.

“Coming back here after the adrenalines worn off,” Stein said. “Intellectually, I feel accomplished, of course. But, emotionally I just feel… lonely.” 

“I very much feel the same,” Rip told him. 

Martin finished off his drink and set the glass down. He looked at Rip thoughtfully. “You know… I hope you don’t mind me saying this, Captain, but you’re a very pretty boy.” 

Rip furrowed his eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m hitting on you,” Stein clarified.

“Aren’t you married?” Rip asked.

“Clarissa and I have an understanding,” Stein told him. He reached out and gently petted Rip’s hair. Rip closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. 

“Do you want to get in my lap?” Stein asked. 

Rip opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “I…” he genuinely didn’t know how to react to that. He let out a nervous laugh. 

“I think you’d enjoy it,” Stein told him as he kept petting his hair.

Rip nodded and stood up.

“I suggest taking your jacket off first. And your coat,” Stein said. “You know, if you’re that cold all the time, couldn’t you adjust the settings on the Waverider?” 

Rip pulled off his coat and jacket, as well as his gun holster. He sat down in Stein’s lap, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed.

“Pretty boy,” Stein said. He kissed Rip’s forehead. “Sweet, pretty boy.”

Rip groaned softly.

Stein kissed him lovingly. Rip eagerly kissed back. Stein put a hand on Rip’s ass, squeezing it firmly. Rip groaned and started kissing him harder. 

“Do you want to take the rest of your clothes off for me?” 

Rip stood up and started undressing under Stein’s gaze. 

“You’re so pretty,” Stein said encouragingly. Once Rip was naked, he said, “Get on all fours on your bed.” 

Stein followed Rip over to the bed. He slapped Rip’s ass a couple times. Rip gasped with surprise. 

Stein sat down behind him and started licking his asshole hard. Rip moaned happily. Stein gripped Rip’s hips and started licking him harder. 

“Oh, fuck, professor,” Rip said breathily. 

Stein lifted his head and asked, “Are you ready for me to have sex with you?”

“Yeah,” Rip said excitedly.

Stein started gently pushing into him. 

Rip grunted.

“Is that okay? Do I need to go slower?” Stein asked.

“No, it’s perfect,” Rip told him. 

Stein moaned as he kept pushing into him. “You feel great, baby,” he told him.

“So do you,” Rip said softly. He closed his eyes. “God, I forgot how much I love cock.” 

Stein smiled affectionately as he pushed deep into him. 

Rip moaned and arched his back.

Stein started jerking Rip off as he fucked him. “Do you like that?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Rip said breathily. “You’re so good at that.”

Stein pulled back on his hips hard, fucking him deeply. “You’re such a sweet, pretty boy.”

Rip moaned loudly.

“Say ‘thank you,’” Stein said in his ear.

Rip gasped. “Thank you!” 

Stein pushed deep into him one more time as he came. He started jerking him off harder.

Rip moaned as he came. 

Stein stretched out on the bed. Rip snuggled up to him, then felt embarrassed and moved away. 

Stein pulled him close again and kissed his forehead. Rip nuzzled against him.

“I feel a little embarrassed,” Rip admitted. 

“Just because you’re the captain, that doesn’t mean you can’t get fucked,” Stein said, patting his ass. “I promise I still respect you.” He paused and then said, “I mean, as much as I ever did.” 

Rip rolled his eyes at the last part. 

Martin ran his hands through Rip’s hair affectionately and kissed his forehead.


End file.
